


Radiant

by immistermercury



Series: canon fluorescent! verse [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, IT'S THE FLUORESCENT WEDDING YOU KNEW YOU NEEDED, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, and being really in love, and then the wedding, it's literally just freddie catastrophising, just the boys getting married, what more do you want from me!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistermercury/pseuds/immistermercury
Summary: Kash took both his hands and clasped their fingers tightly together. “Have you ever thought, Freddie Mercury, that you might bring him as much happiness as he brings you?” She asked softly. “That every day, he can’t wait to see you and spend time with you? That he wakes up in the morning and smiles to himself when he smells you making him coffee and waffles before your twelve o’clock class? You have the power to bring people so much joy, darling, and they feel it right here-” She gently touched his chest, over where his heart was. “Just like you do, when Jim makes you feel that way.”“I hope that’s true.” He admitted, wiping his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. “I- I don’t know, Kash, everything just feels too good.”“That’s what you deserve, you fool.” She rolled her eyes lovingly and kissed his forehead. “That’s why you’re getting married.”
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: canon fluorescent! verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363732
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Radiant

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO GO UP ON CHRISTMAS  
> lmao think of me as that relative who sends you a card late but it has money in it so who cares

There was still something about how gentle he was when he touched his cheek, when his lips were parted and his eyelids were heavy; the pads of his fingers were feather-light, smoothing over baby-soft skin, stealing one more kiss before the body beside his dropped into sleep once more. The man he loved, adored so dearly, made the silk sheets crackle around them both; his body responded to every little pull of fabric with goosebumps, cold and only made colder, sending chills across his skin. The other body wound around his, bare skin against bare skin, shooting a jolt of warmth through his blood - he went from rigid to smooth, melting, relaxing, tension absorbed by his body heat.

Freddie clutched onto him, throwing his leg over his lover’s. “Jim-” He whispered, half-delusional with the sleeplessness of the past nights, nights of staying up late to plan minuscule details, changing the cake fourteen times, arguing with his sister that it would most definitely be fine to stay with his lover the night before the wedding.

“I’ve got you.” Jim whispered, still stroking his cheek rhythmically. “I’ve got you, baby. We’re going to get married tomorrow.”

Freddie started to smile and snuggled against him. “Husband.” He mumbled. 

“You’re going to be my husband.” Jim murmured, kissing his forehead. “We’re going to be married forever and ever and ever.”

“Finally.” Freddie whispered. “I’ve been waiting all my life for this.”

The rumble of laughter through Jim’s chest made his cheek feel warm; Freddie nuzzled closer to him instinctively and leaned over his body to clasp their fingers together. “I can’t believe we’re really here.” Jim whispered, his lips brushing against Freddie’s forehead. “No more planning, no more invites-”

“Thank God.” He laughed roughly, his breath hot against Jim’s bare skin. “Feel like I haven’t slept in a week because of this.”

“Because you had to change the napkin colour like eighteen times.” Jim grinned into the darkness, watching the twinkle of the lights that were strung around their headboard. The flat was quiet around them, dampened music trickling through the open skylight from the bar across the road as the last few patrons of the night danced out of its doors. “How many times did we switch between red and purple?”

“Oh, shut up.” Freddie rolled his eyes playfully and kissed Jim’s knuckles. “Darling, would you- would you..?”

“Would I what, sweetheart?” Jim asked, twirling a strand of Freddie’s hair around his finger. 

“You’d tell me if you didn’t really want to get married, wouldn’t you?” He whispered. “You wouldn’t just- I don’t know.” He added, as though it hadn’t been a nightmare that had haunted him for weeks. “Not turn up, or something?”

“Not turn up to my own wedding?” Jim chuckled, his voice full of love. “Freddie, do you think I would’ve fought you so hard to have raspberry jam instead of strawberry in the cake if I wasn’t going to turn up to my own wedding?”

Freddie groaned, though it was broken up by laughter, as he buried his face in Jim’s side. “I just keep having this image-”

He cut himself off with his own squeal as two hands suddenly closed around his waist, hoisting him up onto Jim’s lap. “I’m not going to leave you on your own at the altar.” He said seriously, nose to nose with him; he gently captured his lips and then smiled. “Freddie, I couldn’t even bear to be apart from you tonight, when we’re supposed to not see each other.”

A demure blush rose on his cheeks and he started to smile again. “Promise?” He whispered.

Jim took their hands and laced their fingers together, before he gently pressed a kiss to his engagement ring. “Have I ever let you down before?” He asked, arching a playful eyebrow. 

He looked down shyly, unable to hold his gaze until Jim gently tilted his head up. “Hm?”

“No, you’ve never let me down.” Freddie whispered shyly. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, my love.” Jim wrapped his arms tightly around him and pulled him into a hug against his chest, cradling the back of his head with the palm of his hand. “You don’t have to be sorry for one thing, sweetness. I just don’t want you to beat yourself up about something that’s never going to happen.”

Freddie nodded and rested against him heavily, allowing himself to be purged momentarily of every worry that bubbled through his veins like poison. There, in Jim’s arms, he was free to know he was safe, that those hands would guard him from the rest of the world for however long he needed. He knew the body beneath him would always be that solid, and would always feel the same when he needed to rest his head after a long and stressful day; he knew those fingers would always be gentle when they traced shapes or combed through his hair; and he knew that those lips would always speak the truth. 

Jim very gently kissed his temple when he realised that Freddie’s breathing had begun to even out, when his body felt like a deadweight against him, when he’d finally been able to find peace in the pandemonium of the previous week. He carefully wriggled down under the covers again, careful not to disturb his lover, and brought the covers up over Freddie’s shoulders.

* * *

“What do I do if he doesn’t turn up?” Freddie asked, fanning his cheeks desperately as he tried not to cry. “If he- if he decides this was a mistake, this was all a massive mistake, that I’m a massive mistake?”

“Oh, darling!” Kash wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead. “Freddie, you’ve been together for five and a half years. You’ve been engaged for a year, I think if any doubts were going to come out, then you’d know about them already.”

“But maybe he hasn’t told me because he doesn’t know how.” Freddie looked up at the ceiling as his eyes brimmed. “Maybe- maybe he’s just too nice to let me down.”

“You’re catastrophising.” She said gently and kissed his cheek softly. “Listen to me. You look lovely, your suit is to die for, your hair is perfect. You’re going to go out there and marry the man of your dreams, and he’s going to sweep you off your feet.” She smiled. “Calm down. It’s Jim, darling, it’s the same Jim you met years ago, the same one you’ve been asleep next to every night. Didn’t you have a nice night last night?”

Freddie blew out a hard breath, but his lower lip still trembled as he nodded. “He- he was really l-lovely to me.” He admitted, sitting heavily on the sofa and running his hands through his hair. 

“Ah!” Kash smacked his hands from his hair. “So if he’s so lovely, why are you doubting him?”

“I’m not doubting him.” He whispered around the lump in his throat. “I- I just don’t know why he wants me.”

Kash took both his hands and clasped their fingers tightly together. “Have you ever thought, Freddie Mercury, that you might bring him as much happiness as he brings you?” She asked softly. “That every day, he can’t wait to see you and spend time with you? That he wakes up in the morning and smiles to himself when he smells you making him coffee and waffles before your twelve o’clock class? You have the power to bring people so much joy, darling, and they feel it right here-” She gently touched his chest, over where his heart was. “Just like you do, when Jim makes you feel that way.”

“I hope that’s true.” He admitted, wiping his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. “I- I don’t know, Kash, everything just feels too good.” 

“That’s what you deserve, you fool.” She rolled her eyes lovingly and kissed his forehead. “That’s why you’re getting married.”

He watched her grab her makeup bag from the side and sit opposite him. “Right, come on, I’ll fix your eyes up for you.”

“Thanks.” He smiled begrudgingly. “I- I don’t really know why I feel like this, but I- I just can’t shake the idea that something might happen.”

“Nothing’s going to happen, darling.” She promised. “Worst comes to worst, I’ll shove Roger down the aisle, and you can marry him.” She joked, gently patting concealer into his skin. 

He chuckled a little. “You really think Jim’ll come?”

“If there’s one thing I know about Jim Hutton, it’s that he’s a stubborn bastard.” Kash laughed. “He’ll keep his word. I trust him.”

* * *

“He loves this colour.” Freddie whispered, twisting and turning in the mirror. “The first date we ever had, I wore a suit this colour. He’s always loved me in red.”

“You look fucking hot, that’s why.” Roger grinned through a mouthful of chocolate. 

Freddie cast a glance over his shoulder and then smiled. “Thanks.” He said shyly, brushing dust from his collar and curling his toes inside his shoes. “I suppose I- I just need to do it, don’t I? I could always- I could just have a look, or you could, you could have a look for me-”

“Why don’t you look through the spyhole in the door?” Roger suggested. “See if he’s up there.”

“Yeah, yeah, good idea.” Freddie agreed, cracking his knuckles nervously. He stood on his toes at the door and looked through the little glass spyhole, searching the auditorium of people for his fiancé- he cursed internally, sure that they hadn’t sent out half as many invites as there were people there, every colleague from every department of the Royal Opera House, every member of Jim’s extended family, his sister sat right at the front and laughing with Jim’s sister-

All the tension in his body left him in a rush when his eyes focused on his lover.

Jim fiddled nervously with his cufflinks, the diamond ones that Freddie had bought him for his thirtieth birthday, he recognised immediately, and murmured a few words to his mother that brought a smile to her face. He shifted from foot to foot, alternating between tearing at a hangnail with his teeth and obsessively smoothing out where his shirt was tucked into his trousers, laughing a little at comments passed back to him and even giving the finger to one of his violinists while he rolled his eyes. 

“He’s there.” He whispered, the biggest smile breaking against. “Rog, Roger, he’s there!”

“Of course he’s there, you idiot. It’s his fucking wedding day.” Roger stood up and elbowed him playfully. “Look at me.”

Freddie turned to him and Roger leaned in, applying a light balm to his lips. “There we go. Now you’re perfect.”

Freddie rubbed his arm shyly, but the smile on his face was indelible. “Do you really think so?” He asked quietly. 

“I wish I’d look half as good as you on my wedding day.” He winked. “Maybe it would’ve lasted. What’s he wearing?”

“One of his proper penguin suits.” Freddie started to laugh, his fingers seizing on the door handle. He tore the door open, heard the swell of the music-

And he supposed they’d never been conventional in any sense of the word; he ran down the aisle and threw himself into his lover’s arms, Jim’s hug so sure and confident-

And he knew from that moment that it was going to be the day he'd always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you loved it! Please leave all the love in the comments, you know how happy it makes me :D
> 
> Xx


End file.
